


One's dark and one is blonde

by bodaciousdudette



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and it invites some discussion, bill loves marilyn monroe films, they watch gentlemen prefer blondes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodaciousdudette/pseuds/bodaciousdudette
Summary: It was Bills turn for movie night.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	One's dark and one is blonde

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fic in years and it’s bill and ted movie brainrot and this piece of sugar fluff that brings me back. because of course it is

It was Bills turn for movie night.

Ever since they had moved into their shared apartment, both Bill and Ted agreed on a set schedule on their rare joint days off. They would sleep in till noon, work on some lyrics till the afternoon, take a trip to the VHS store to pick the nights entertainment (a rotatory system taking turns to choose), visit Missy and leave with tupperware boxes of food for the week she’d foisted on them. After promising her they wouldn’t live on pizza all week, they would then immediately order one for the night. 

Their days off together were rare but doing the same things on them still never got old to Ted. He was happy to just have a day where he wasn’t worried about getting fired or waiting for Bill to come home. The days where he could just exist with Bill made him feel both invincible and relaxed all at once. They were completely unguarded and as open to each other as two dudes could be, which was one of the factors in Bills choice for tonight’s movie. 

Ted loved knowing things about Bill that no one else did and one of those was that Bill was a huge Marilyn Monroe fan. He’d had posters of her in his room since high school. Whenever anyone asked, he would say it was obvious why, she was the most attractive babe of the era. But he had secretly confessed to Ted that he loved watching her act and had really got into her movies after Missy convinced him to watch. 

“Her style and flair was most unrivalled, dude,” he’d explained. “Plus I read somewhere that she was like, super smart and had low self-confidence. But you can’t tell watching her act. She makes it look so easy.” 

Ted had smiled as he listened, feeling honoured that Bill trusted him with these thoughts. Not just because they were best friends but because he knew Ted would understand. Ted himself had had a weakness for what his dad had called “chick flicks” in a derisive tone, making it clear his thoughts on any man who would watch them willingly and god forbid actually relate to the women in them more than the male leads. Apparently not a lot of dudes watched The Princess Bride wanting to be Robin Wright. 

But that was one of the great things about having their own place. They could watch whatever they wanted, as long as the VHS store had it. So Ted had loaded up the tape while Bill paid the pizza guy at the door and they settled down to watch. 

This week it was Gentlemen Prefer Blondes. Ted hadn’t seen it but Bill had eagerly snapped it up when they were in the store, saying it was one of his favourites since it was the first one Missy had gotten him to watch. 

“Dorothy and Lorelei are such a great duo, dude. They had all these dudes around them but they were always each other’s number one.” 

Ted had to agree, as they sat down and watched. Dorothy and Lorelei’s friendship was super tight, so much so that the dudes they were marrying felt like an afterthought. Ted was beginning to feel a slight tension as he remembered how eager Bill had been to watch this one with him. A blonde and a brunette, two best friends who seemed a little too close … 

Maybe it was the excess of pizza and soda but Ted decided to test the waters. 

“Dude … you think they would have been better off with each other?”

Ted felt Bill shift in on the couch beside him, suddenly turning from the screen to meet his eyes as if the discussion had suddenly turned serious.

“How do you mean, dude?” he asked. Ted looked back at the screen as Dorothy and Lorelei sang together at the French café, still happy to have each other when it seemed everything had gone wrong. 

“Well, it’s like … Lorelei loves getting money from old dudes and Dorothy loves being with the track team. But it feels like they love each other more? Dorothy always helps Lorelei, even when she’s doing something she shouldn’t. And Lorelei tells everyone how great Dorothy is whenever she can. Maybe they could have just been two babes in love together, still doing the same stuff but getting married to each other instead?” 

Bill looked like he was most deep in thought as he considered Ted’s observations. They were both silent as the movie played and Bill let out a small sigh, as if he was hyping himself up to say something big. 

“You are most forward thinking, Ted my friend. The two dudes they get with are kinda boring anyway. Plus, being in love with your best friend just makes sense. They’re your favourite person in the world so like, why not marry them?”

He turned to make direct eye contact with Ted, who felt like someone had sucked all the air out his lungs. If he was right about what he thought Bill was saying …  
He felt they had always walked a thin line between best friends and something else, even back in high school. It had gotten even thinner after they had separated from the princesses, deciding they were much better as bandmates. But it was always one of those unspoken things that existed in the air but not on the lips. Ted had always felt that saying it out loud would bring a change, a possibility of what they had before shattering. He didn’t know if he was ready for that, even on the nights where he felt like his chest could burst and all his gooey, Bill-related feelings would slip out. 

But here right now on the couch as Bill looked at him, Ted was amazed to feel some confidence creeping in. Bill had been the one to bring it up, to make a bold first step in that direction. Bill had been the one to be brave, to confirm that he had been thinking about it as much as Ted had. Ted felt a responsibility to match Bill’s boldness.

“Yeah, dude. I mean you know, right? You’re my favourite person in the world. You know I’d pick you over any babe or dude, right?” 

It felt as if time had frozen for just a second as Bill stared back at Ted. Then Bill shuffled from the edge of the couch to sit right beside Ted, looking at him with the most intense expression. Ted’s tongue felt like a dead weight in his mouth and he dryly tried to swallow. 

“I’d pick you as well, dude. Like I said … it just makes sense, right?” 

Ted wasn’t sure who leaned in first. All he knew was now his eyes were closed and Bill’s lips were on his. Ted leaned back on the couch, gently pulling Bill down with him so he was now on top of him. He’d thought about this kind of thing so much in his head, always with a slight delirious terror. But having it happen now felt like the most natural thing in the world. 

Ted parted his lips and shyly let his tongue brush Bill’s upper lip and the small groan he felt vibrate from Bill’s lips could have sent him into space. The apartment felt ten times hotter and he could swear Bills face was much pinker. After a few minutes making out, Bill gently slid his head to rest it on Ted’s shoulder. Ted panted slightly, trying to think of something to say.

“Whoa.” 

He felt Bill smile against his shoulder. 

“Yeah, dude. That was most non-non-non-heinous.”

“Most definitely.” Ted glanced up at the ceiling, feeling his hand come up and gently pet into Bill curls. 

“So … what does this mean then?” 

Bill shifted his head up to look Ted in the eyes. 

“Well, it’s like we were saying dude. Lorelei and Dorothy were best friends who should been in love with each other. They could’ve been, like, best friend girlfriends? Like still best friends but also girlfriends. That’s what I think this means. We could be the same. Best friends but also boyfriends. Nothing really changes from the old stuff we do, we can just add some new things as well. That is, if you want to?”

Ted consistently marvelled at how Bill was always able to find such a smart solution to everything. 

“I think that sounds most excellent, Bill my friend.”

He felt Bill nuzzle his head into his shoulder, throwing his arm over Ted’s chest and letting out a breath Ted hadn’t realised he’d been holding. This position they were in was definitely a new thing he wanted to get used to. He smiled lazily and pressed a kiss to Bill’s curls as they turned back to the movie. 

“I’m not sure how I’d feel about you seducing an old guy to try and get his diamond mine though, dude.” 

Bill wrinkled his nose and sniggered into Ted’s chest. 

“Gross dude, no way. Now shush, the Madonna part is coming up.”

“You know this came out first, right?”

“Shut up, Ted.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favourite shots from the first movie is Bill having a Marilyn Monroe poster in his room when they’re trying to study. It’s from How to Marry a Millionaire and confirms to me that Bill is a man of taste when it comes to Monroe films (yes, I’ve seen all of them, The Seven Year Itch is overrated. Monroe is great in it but the rest is bleh. She had so many other great films). And yes, I was also watching Gentlemen Prefer Blondes recently and realising my specific genre of film is blonde and brunette best friends who would have been gay if the creators weren’t cowards.


End file.
